


You

by tempusalacus



Category: Actor RPF, Firthgrant
Genre: 1st POV, Gen, He loved him, He loved him so much that he knew he couldn't leave without Hugh, It was Colin's, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusalacus/pseuds/tempusalacus
Summary: Stil, it was a deal with my lil bro.
Relationships: Colin Firth/Hugh Grant
Kudos: 1





	You

ผมเคยคิดว่า หากผมสามารถเก็บเวลาไว้ในขวดแก้วได้ ผมคงจะเก็บช่วงเวลาที่อยู่กับคุณไว้ให้เต็ม แล้วเก็บรักษามันไว้ในสถานที่ที่มีเพียงเรา 

ผมจำได้ว่าเคยพูดกับคุณแบบนี้ครั้งหนึ่ง คุณนิ่งไปนาน มองผมด้วยสายตาที่บ่งบอกไม่ได้ว่าประหลาดใจ หรือขบขัน แล้วคุณก็หัวเราะขึ้นมา 

“ไม่เอาน่า อย่าทำหน้าแบบนั้นสิ ผมพูดจริงนะ”

ผมบอกออกไปแบบนั้น สองแขนรวบคุณมากอดไว้ ไม่แน่ใจว่าเพราะหมั่นไส้รอยยิ้มแบบนั้นบนใบหน้าคุณ หรือเพราะผมโหยหาสัมผัสของไออุ่นจากร่างกายคุณกันแน่

“ผมก็ไม่ได้ว่าอะไรคุณสักหน่อย” 

คุณว่าแบบนั้น แล้วไม่เอ่ยอะไรอีก นอกจากเอนอิงแผ่นหลังของคุณเข้าหาผม 

ใกล้-- ใกล้จนผมได้กลิ่นสบู่และแชมพูของผมจากตัวคุณ

คุณเริ่มใช้มันเมื่อไรกันนะ ตั้งแต่เราย้ายมาอยู่ด้วยกัน หรือตอนที่ผมลืมมันไว้ที่บ้านของคุณ

ส่วนสูงของเราสองคนห่างกันไม่มากนัก แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมอีกนั่นละ ผมถึงดูตัวใหญ่มากกว่าคุณ ไม่เว้นแม้กระทั่งขนาดของฝ่ามือ 

ฝ่ามือของคุณเรียบเนียน และเรียวยาว แตกต่างจากผมที่หยาบกร้าน 

ผมใช้มันหยอกเย้าคุณบ่อยๆ ว่ามือเหมือนผู้หญิงบ้างล่ะ หรือมือเหมือนคนไม่ทำงานบ้างล่ะ และผลที่ได้คือกำปั้นของคุณที่ชกซ้ำไปมากับแขนและไหล่ของผม 

นู่นละ ถ้าคุณไม่เหนื่อยไปข้าง ผมก็เจ็บจนหยุดพูดเอง 

คุณเป็นคนปากแข็ง และหัวรั้นอยู่หน่อยๆ แต่ผมไม่โทษคุณหรอก เพราะบางครั้งก็เป็นผมเองที่งี่เง่า 

ตอนนั้นเราทะเลาะกันด้วยเรื่องอะไรนะ ผมจำไม่ได้แล้วด้วยซ้ำว่าใครเป็นคนเริ่มขึ้นมาก่อน คุณไม่ให้ผมเข้าใกล้คุณ แต่คุณเองก็ไม่ได้ห้ามไม่ให้ผมเข้านอนในห้องของเรา 

ก็อย่างที่ผมบอก บางครั้งเป็นผมเองที่งี่เง่า 

ผมถ่อสังขารตัวเองลงมานอนที่ห้องรับแขก บนโซฟาที่ไม่ได้ถูกสร้างมาให้เหมาะกับสรีระของผมเลยสักนิดเดียว 

จริงๆแล้วผมไม่ใช่คนผิวบาง… หรือที่คุณว่าหนังหนานั่นแหละ แต่วันนั้นนอกจากโซฟานั่นจะเล็กจนทำให้ผมปวดตัวแล้ว อากาศยังหนาวจนถึงขั้นบัดซบ 

ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะผมนิสัยเสียไปแล้วหรือเปล่า ผมเคยชินเสียแล้วที่มีคุณอยู่ข้างกาย ในอ้อมกอดของผม

มันน่าจะเป็นช่วงกลางดึก ที่จู่ๆผมก็รู้สึกว่ารอบตัวมันอุ่นขึ้นมาสักหน่อย ตอนนั้นผมคิดว่าผมอาจหนาวจนชาไปแล้ว หรือไม่ก็เรื่องที่เราทะเลาะกันเป็นเพียงความฝัน 

แต่เปล่าเลย ตอนเช้าผมตื่นขึ้นมาบนโซฟาตัวเดิม จะมีเพิ่มเติมคงเป็นหมอนและผ้าห่มผืนเล็กที่ผมจำได้ว่ามาจากในห้องของเรา 

ผมคิดว่าคุณน่ารัก 

ผมเคยบอกกับคุณครั้งหนึ่ง และแน่นอนว่าคุณตอบแทนผมด้วยกำปั้นที่กลางหลังของผม พร้อมกับเอ่ยอะไรสักอย่างที่ผมจับใจความได้เพียงว่า

“....มีผู้ชายที่ไหนเขาน่ารักบ้างเล่า"

กระนั้นผมก็คิดว่าคุณน่ารักอยู่ดี

ผมปล่อยความคิดของผมลอยไปไกล มารู้ตัวอีกทีก็ตอนที่คุณจับฝ่ามือของผมกับคุณขึ้นมาเทียบกัน 

“ทำไมคุณถึงตัวใหญ่นักนะ”

คุณว่าแบบนั้น และผมตอบคุณด้วยคำตอบที่ผมคิดว่ามันแสนงี่เง่า

“ผมเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน”

คุณหัวเราะน้อยๆ วางมือของผมลง แล้วอิงศีรษะกับไหล่ของผม ก่อนจะเงียบไปอีก

“นี่คอลิน ถ้าผมไม่อยู่ คุณจะคิดถึงผมไหม”

“ผมคงคิดถึงคุณ… คิดถึงคุณมากทีเดียว”


End file.
